


Watch Me

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: As you ask for a favor from Oswald Cobblepot, you don't know how he comes intrigued by you. But your brother Jim doesn't like that.





	Watch Me

“You want me to do a favor to you?” Oswald asked, taking a sip from his glass as you had just asked him to do something for you.

“Yes. I want my ex to stop harassing me any longer, I’m growing tired of him whining to take him back, and if that doesn’t work, he threatens me and nothing will stop him - _except_ if someone - uh, more muscular would tell him to leave me alone. Could you do it? I’d owe you one.” You bit your lip, waiting for an answer. Oswald sighed, looking towards your brother for a moment.

“Would your dear brother like that? He’s a cop and I’m a criminal - even though I like your brother, he doesn’t seem to like me that much”, he wondered as he placed his glass on the bar counter and leaned on his hand.

You huffed. “Jim won’t get to tell me what to do. I’m my own person and if I take risks, he can’t do anything about it. Even if taking that risk was a bad idea.”

Oswald chuckled. He had to admit, you were an interesting person - much different what he thought you to be as Jim Gordon’s sister.

“So… if I help you with your ex, you owe me one?” he ensured and you nodded.

“Yep.”

“And what would you be able to offer in return?”

You shrugged. “Pretty much everything, but I would appreciate if you didn’t tell me to give up my organs. But if you want examples, I could run some errands or work at this club - say, for a month. Or I could do some…”

It hadn’t been even five minutes talking to you, and Oswald already found himself admiring you, not hearing what you said. he just leaned on his hand and stared at you - something you don’t see the Penguin usually do.

His dreaming session was soon interrupted though, when Jim grabbed you by your shoulder and pulled you away from Oswald.

“I finished interrogating the witness, it’s time for us to go home.” Jim sternly growled, giving Oswald a warning glare. “But I would want to ask mr. Cobblepot some questions before leaving, so would you just go ahead? I’ll be with you soon.”

“Uh, sure. It was a pleasure to meet you, mr. Cobblepot.” you responded while smiling at Oswald and his lips slowly quirked to a smile.

“The pleasure was all mine, ms. Gordon.”

Just as you had gone out from the club, Jim stood up to stand before Oswald with a threatening glare.

“Don’t even think about touching Y/N. She’s my sister, and she’s mine to protect. We’re unofficial partners, but you still don’t have the right to pull her with you to your criminal business.”

Oswald didn’t even budge, and he shook his head with a smirk.

“Oh, Jim, Jim, Jim. You can’t stop me from doing anything.”

“Watch me.”

And with that, your brother marched out from the club, leaving a smirking Oswald standing by the bar counter.

_But no one tells The Penguin what to do_.

—

The phone ringed with no pauses, the papers rustled and the criminals howled in their holding cells.

Wouldn’t you love the Gotham City Police Department? You just tried to make yourself comfortable, sitting in a hard, wooden chair, reading a comic book for something to do. While you didn’t like being at the precinct, you knew you wouldn’t get home without Jim - now as you had insisted that you’d get to come to the nightclub with him. And after all, it was just one hour to go.

You didn’t realize someone coming towards you before he was right in front of you, and you lazily lifted your gaze and - to your surprise - met Oswald’s face.

“Mr. Cobblepot! What are you doing here?” you placed your comic book onto your lap and Oswald smiled and leaned to his umbrella.

“I just wanted to let you know that your ex has been taken care of, he won’t bother you any longer.” he told you. A smile spread to your face and you felt extreme relief - no matter how Oswald’s gang had stopped your ex, he got just what he deserved.

“So soon? Great, thank you! So… what do you want me to do?”

“Actually, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but… if you would come for dinner with me, it would bring great joy to me. Would next Saturday be alright with you?” He smiled.

“Oh! Well, I do love food so… it’s a yes.” you answered and Oswald placed a kiss on the back of your hand.

“So, we’ll meet then.”

Oswald turned to leave, and you looked after him for a moment, but then returned back to your comic book, turning to the next page. And just as Oswald was exiting the precinct, someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. Bright blue eyes met the slightly darker ones, and Jim grabbed Oswald by his collar, pushing him against the wall.

“I warned you about not meeting Y/N again, or dragging her to any of your illegal activities”, your brother growled, but Oswald just smirked, clearly not feeling threatened at all.

“And I said that you can’t stop me. Oh, dear Jim, you made me see that I have to prove my point to you.” Oswald sighed and Jim let go of him.

“Don’t you dare come near Y/N never again.”

Oswald just grinned wider, leaning to his umbrella and looking Jim straight to the eye, before he let his grin slowly fade away.

“_Watch me_.”


End file.
